You & I
by Nicole Presper
Summary: The temptation was too great. She was losing all control. "That's what happens when you're in love. You lose control." Somewhat AU. Elena, Caroline, Bonnie & Rebekah deal with the trials and temptations of college life.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD.**

**A/N:** Hi guys! This is kind of just a way for me to drabble on about relationships, for fun. Hope you enjoy!

AU. Klaus, Rebekah, Elijah, Katherine, Stefan, and Damon are vampires. Everyone else is human, although I don't know how much this will matter. All siblings are the same, Elena and Jeremy, Stefan and Damon, etc. However friendships and relationships are different.

**Ch. 1: Caroline**

"Keep em' coming!" Rebekah ordered as the cute bartender eyed the girls' empty shot glasses. They were well into their double digits by now.

"Don't you think you might've had enough…?" He started.

Rebekah debated whether or not to sink her fangs into his neck, right then and there. She decided to wait. Compelling the entire bar seemed like too much of a chore. He was cute, the bartender, with light blond hair and gorgeous eyes. He had a nice body too, she had to admit, and the farm boy look worked for him. There was something so innocent about him, she couldn't quite place it, but she liked him.

She reached across the bar, leaning over so he could see down her shirt. She grabbed his collar gently and pulling him toward her. Her finger traced down his neck, poking at the button on his flannel. "You're going to keep them coming." Rebekah whispered in his ear, compelling the bartender instead.

"Y-Yes." Why are the cute ones always so mindless? Rebekah chuckled to herself. She might have fun with him later.

"Thanks, Mattie." Elena said, glaring at Rebekah. She had told her to stop seducing guys to get what she wanted. _No wonder she couldn't keep up a relationship._

"Incoming!" Bonnie groaned, putting her hands in her head.

Jeremy Gilbert walked in, nodding at Matt before he spotted the girls.

"Why did you invite him?!" She whispered dramatically, her face still covered.

Elena rolled her eyes. She didn't want them here anymore than Bonnie did. And she especially didn't want to be involved in the never ending saga that was "Bonnie and Jeremy Gilbert".

It was a bit of a funny scene though, she had to admit. Stefan walked in, looking at her with pleading eyes, but she merely stared back with a, "leave me the hell alone" look. Meanwhile Jeremy pretended Bonnie was invisible. Tyler was the worst though, his expression full of anger and regret, it was almost heartbreaking.

"Oh god." Caroline whimpered. The guilt was killing her.

…

"_I think you dropped this." A very handsome man said, handing Caroline her wallet. Their hands touched briefly, and their eyes met. A silent moment passed, absolutely perfect._

"_I'm Caroline." She offered at last, brushing a strand of hair from her face. _

"_Tyler." The stranger smiled. _

…

"_Caroline?" Tyler shouted, running through the rain. "Care!" He laughed, the rain staining his skin and the wind whipping at his face. He grabbed her hand, running with her as they splashed through puddles. _

_A giggle. "Hurry up. Tyler, I'm freeeeezing."_

_Tyler fumbled with the keys while Caroline clutched herself to his body. The rain pounded against them violently. _

"_Thank god." She mumbled, jumping into the car, shivering violently. Her clothes were soaked, see through and stuck to her skin. _

_Tyler laughed, jumping into his truck after her. He turned on the engine, pushing the heat immediately. _

_Caroline pulled her jeans off, which she had to admit was a slow and painful process. Her shirt came next, and Tyler stopped for a moment as she pulled it over her head. _

_He chuckled, looking at the beautiful girl sitting in his car, in nothing but a lacy bra and thong. Her hair was tangled and damp, but in the sexy way, like it was supposed to look that way. _

_She continued to shiver, biting her lip nervously as Tyler admired her. "It's still freezing."_

"_Oh." Tyler snapped out of his daze. He pulled off his shirt too, also soaked and useless, before pulling Caroline onto his lap. She buried herself in his strong embrace, captivated by his warmth. _

"_Mhm."_

"_Better?" He asked, kissing her head gently. _

"_Always, when I'm with you." Caroline smiled, turning to kiss him gently. She'd never thought of herself as a cheesy, lovey-dovey crap kind of girl. She was more like the "I'll kick your ass, don't mess with me" type of girl. _

_He kissed her noise, starring into her eyes. "You're beautiful." He whispered. _

_Caroline smiled shyly, remembering she had almost nothing on. She placed her hands on her chest, trying to cover herself. _

"_Hey, you're perfect." Tyler smiled, placing Caroline's hands back around his neck before putting his hands on her waist. His warm hands ran up and down her body, tracing her petite frame. _

_Caroline kissed him harder, drawing her body closer to his. _

"_Care, we'll be late." Tyler began._

"_Mhmm." Caroline replied, before running her fingers through his hair and kissing him again. "You're right." She sighed, pulling away at last. _

_Tyler smiled. "I love you."_

"_I love you too."_

…

"_Caroline Forbes."_

"_Klaus." She snorted. She was sitting alone on a bar stool, drowning her sorrows in her drink. A common occurrence for her, it seemed. And she didn't exactly want to talk to Klaus Mikaelson, frat boy king. _

"_Well hello to you to, love."_

"_Do you want something?"_

"_No, no. What happened to you?" He asked, clearly not taking a hint._

"_Just dumb boys." She mumbled, more to herself than to him. _

_"Ah. We can be quite dumb, I'll admit. But's it part of our charm."_

_Caroline rolled her eyes. "Why are you even talking to me?"_

_"Because you look like quite the damsel in distress."  
_

_"Oh, and you're here to save me?"_

_"Why not, love?"_

_"Just leave me alone." _

"_Hmm." Klaus placed a hand on her thigh, edging her dress up. "It doesn't look like you want to be left alone."_

_Caroline's posture became stricken, unfamiliar to Klaus's touch. "Get. your hand. off of me. now." _

_"Make me." He whispered, leaning down and nibbling her ear. _

_When she'd left the party she hadn't bothered to change. She wanted to get away from Tyler as fast as she could. He was just too goddamn overprotective. And she wasn't his property. __She was wearing a slim black dress, the kind that barely passed her ass and made her breasts looked magnificent. She wore 5 inch stilettos and bright red lipstick. She had to admit, she looked hot. _

"_I think you got all dressed up for someone. And you shouldn't let it all go to waste." Klaus's hand had reached slid up her inner thigh, traveling to her panties. "I think you need to have some fun."_

…

"_Care!" _

"_Tyler." Caroline mumbled, barely conscious. She had a killer hangover. _

"_What the hell happened last night?!" Tyler shouted, throwing the blinds open, sending an unpleasant burst of light towards Caroline. _

"_Ah." She threw up her hand, squinting. "What the hell are you talking about? You mean the fact that you were being a total asshole?!"_

"_Uhm no, I'm thinking more about the part when you fucked Klaus in our bed."_

_Caroline shot up, looking around at their apartment. She had just moved in two weeks ago, half her things still in suitcases or left in her old dorm room. "Tyler…"Her eyes widened, remembering the events of the night before. _

"_I can't believe this. You cheated, Care."_

"_It was an accident. I was drunk. And we weren't happy!" She stuttered desperately. She didn't know what to say. She didn't know what had come over her. _

"_And that's your excuse?" Tyler shook his head in disgust. _

"_And I never meant to hurt you."_

_Tyler laughed, devoid of humor. _

"_Tyler. We were happy…we just lost sight of each other. Last night we both said things... Some things had to be done."_

"Oh I'm sure that's how you felt_, last night when you had your legs spread for Klaus, of all people."_

"_Tyler."_

"_No Care, if you want to get with the campus man whore, fine."_

_His words stung her, and tears began falling rapidly. "Tyler, please, it was an accident." _

"_Just get out."_

…

"Care." She felt a nudge, bringing her out of her thoughts. "Care!" Elena said again, this time more urgent.

"Look who's here."

She turned to see Klaus Mikaelson walk in, along with Damon Salvatore, characteristically caring blondes on their arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD.**

**A/N:** Hey guys! Quick note, in this story Katherine doesn't look like Elena. Her personality is the same and she is still a vampire, but Elena is human and there are no doppelgangers. Anyway, enjoy!

**Chapter 2: Elena**

"Gross." Bonnie commented. It was just last week she'd seen one of them in the parking lot with Jeremy, his hand up her skirt, on display for everyone to see.

"Yes, well leave it to my brother to prey on some innocent co-eds." Rebekah glanced over at the boys.

Caroline snorted. "Right, 'innocent'." She couldn't help but notice Klaus's hands on one of the blonde's. The thought that she was one of those girls just last week repulsed her.

"They're disgusting." Elena said, watching Damon. He had strolled into the bar with a tramp on his arm, just like the others. _Another bleach blonde bimbo_, Elena fumed. She was practically throwing herself at Damon, well, more or less considering how drunk she was. _Whore. _

Katherine Pierce walked in. "Oh God." She sneered, walking over to the girls. "Vodka, on the rocks." She said to the bartender.

"What do you want, Katherine?" Caroline asked.

"Nothing from you." She turned to Rebekah. It was a mystery to her why she hung out with these pathetic humans. _I guess their entertaining_, she mused_. Mostly just annoying, though_.

"Hey, Katherine." Rebekah said, ignoring the tension. "It looks like your brother's found true love." Katherine smirked, nodding towards the co-ed sitting with Klaus, his tongue shoved down her throat.

"If only she knew." Rebekah smirked. They shared a knowing look. Klaus would probably be dumping her body with the hour.

Katherine followed Elena's stare, which lead straight to Damon. "You know what, I think I'm going to say hi to Damon." She said, smirking, and walking over to the boys. She gestured to the girl on Damon's lap, threatening her.

"Katherine Pierce." Damon smirked as she sat down. It was no secret they had a "thing". What it was exactly, no one knew. But there were sparks.

"Their disgusting." Elena said again, repulsed. She liked it better when she was Katherine was dating Elijah, she wasn't such a bitch. Unfortunately, when Rebekah and Klaus had come to Mystic Falls at the beginning of the semester, Elijah had stayed behind. _And you can't tie down a whore like Katherine Pierce_, Elena thought.

"Damon's not as bad as Klaus."

"Oh the stories I could tell you." Elena said. She had seen plenty of things when she was living with Stefan. Damon would stumble into the house, drunk, usually with a bimbo. And the rest, she tried not to recall. But there was too much to forget.

"Trust me, Klaus is worse. And anyway, you never mentioned him before. He couldn't be that bad."

Elena rolled her eyes. "That's because he's not worth mentioning."

...

_Elena woke up in Stefan's arms, gently sliding out of bed and throwing his shirt over her body. She walked down to the kitchen, looking for food, which they never seemed to have. She had to get back to campus soon, but she needed something to eat first. _

_"Ehem." She turned, startled to see Damon, leaning against the kitchen table, his eye brows raised. _

_"Who are you?"_

_"Well it's my house. So maybe I should be the one asking that question." He crossed his arms, waiting for her to answer. _

_"I'm Elena. I've practically been living here for a month. And I've never once seen you."_

_"Well, the point of college is to get away from home."_

_She rolled her eyes. "So you must be Damon?"_

_"The one and only." Damon smirked. "So I guess my baby brother finally got himself a girl."_

_Elena frowned, looking at Damon. His hair was messy, covering his eyes and his chest was bare. He was quite attractive, although his attitude was certainly unappealing. "You could put some clothes on."_

_ "Or you could take some off." He smirked. His brother had certainly picked up a dime. __"Why are you up this early, anyway? On a Saturday"_

_"Why are you?" She raised her eyebrows, unimpressed by his so-called "charm"._

_"I just got in."_

_"Of course. Well I have a study session__." She said, still looking for rummaging around for something to eat. _

_And there it is. Calm, composed, and no fun. "Yawn. Live a little." Damon characteristically took a sip of his bourbon._

_"Really. Bourbon at 8 in the morning?" _

_"Damn, you're uptight. You and Stefan must be perfect for each other."_

_"Damon?" A girl interrupted, coming into the kitchen. _

_"Oh, babe." Damon barely looked up. "You remember where the door is?" _

_The girl looked appalled, and began to protest, "I'm not just some-_

_"Yes, you are just some random hook up. Now go home." Damon said, rolling his eyes. _

_It was odd to say the least, but after mumbling a few curses she stumbled out the door, just as Damon had told her to. _

_"That poor girl." Elena commented. "You couldn't at least wait until she's sober enough to find her way home? I mean really how long has she been here?"_

_"And what? Let her stay over? Make her self at home?" Damon wrinkled his nose in disgust. _

_"How charming." _

_…_

_"Elena!" Damon whispered. _

_"Damon." She mumbled. Her hand rushed to her neck, feeling a patch. "Oh god." She whispered. It was real. It was all real. "Let me go!" She yelled, a tear falling from her face. "Let me go, now."_

_"Elena." He whispered again, taking her hands in his. "Elena, listen to me." His pupils became dilated, and Elena felt a strange sensation come over her as he spoke. Like she could believe every word he said. Like she had to. _

_"Elena. Elena, look at me." Damon gently held both of her shoulders, looking into her eyes. "You're not scared. Everything's fine."_

_"What is he?" She asked, wondering why she no longer felt afraid. "What is Stefan?"_

_Damon looked at her for a moment, before speaking. "We're vampires." It was a moment he'd probably live to regret. He should've just compelled her to forget._

_"V-vampires." With no fear left to feel, curiosity took over. "You mean like, like Twilight, vampires?"_

_Damon rolled her eyes. That goddamn book, he thought. "Yeah, I mean if you haven't noticed, we sparkle in the sun."_

_"Well, sorry, it's not every day you get to meet a vampire."_

_"Right." _

_"But like, can you read my mind? Or like, do other special vampire things?"_

_"No." He lied. _

_"Well are there more of you?"_

_Damon sighed. "No, and not around here anyway." He lied again. He decided a censored truth would be best. He didn't want her asking questions, but at the same time he didn't want to erase the memory of him saving her. Their friendship had come along way since they first met. He liked her. Cared about her. _

_"Elena, what you need to understand is that Stefan didn't mean it. He loses control, some vampires can't contain themselves." Damn rippers. _

_"I understand." She replied. "But how am I supposed to be with someone…who sucks my blood." Elena shivered, remembering the feeling-it was as if he was taking her soul from her. _

_Damon shook his head. He was all for having a little fun, but Stefan was out of control. He had been on a rampage all across Fairfax, a town just North of Mystic Falls, and Damon had already spent an entire day cleaning up that mess. It was ridiculous. _

_"You don't."_

_… _

Elena was brought back to reality just in time to see Damon leading Katherine out of the bar.

She looked from Stefan to Damon. D_amn it._ She didn't know how to feel about any of it. Just then a thought did occur to her that made her laugh. _Maybe Katherine's a vampire. She certainly has no soul._


End file.
